


Sampai Kau Kembali

by psycheros



Series: Sampai Jadi Debu [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Based on canon episodes and drama CD, F/M, Ficto Gemino
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Penuh kepercayaan, Rin dan Sesshomaru bersabar dalam penantian. Ficto Gemino.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Sampai Jadi Debu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sampai Kau Kembali

**Author's Note:**

> Konsep: Rin dan Sesshomaru saling menunggu, tapi dalam konteks berbeda. Rin menanti kehadiran Sesshomaru secara _fisik_ , sedangkan Sesshomaru menanti Rin tumbuh dewasa. 
> 
> Saya mencoba menggambarkan penantian mereka dalam format **ficto gemino** , di mana jika dibaca dari paragraf pertama ke paragraf terakhir maupun sebaliknya, tetap bisa membentuk sebuah cerita, untuk menggambarkan bahwa, meskipun mereka menanti dengan cara yang berbeda, perasaan mereka masih saling berkelindan. Uhuk.

**_Aku akan menunggu selamanya jika perlu, hingga tiba waktunya kau menjemputku._ **

.

.

Semenjak ia masih setinggi lutut Sesshomaru, Rin telah menguasai seni menunggu. Di tengah sabana bersama A-Un, tangan amis oleh aroma ikan bakar hasil memancing tadi siang, mengarang lagu kekanakan sambil berusaha menghitung bintang. Di dalam gua, gelap gulita, di antara tangisan anak-anak desa yang dibuat gentar oleh Ongokuki si siluman penculik berseruling bambu. Bahkan ketika perang besar usai dan Sesshomaru meninggalkannya di desa manusia, semua orang bertanya-tanya adakah itu merupakan titik perpisahan mereka, Rin hanya tersenyum dengan berani demi memamerkan rasa percayanya di hadapan dunia. 

Rin tidak pernah takut. Ia tak perlu ragu.

Sesshomaru akan kembali pada Rin. Selalu.

Meski jalan terkadang seakan buntu di depan mereka, meski Rin pernah dipaksa menyaksikan tubuh Sesshomaru ditusuk dengan keji oleh saripati kekuatan jahat hingga nyaris binasa. Meski, terlalu sering hingga rasanya seperti drama jenaka, seseorang merenggut Rin dari Sesshomaru pada saat tidak disangka-sangka sebagai sandera; sadar bahwa _Rin_ , dari segala hal, adalah kelemahan _sang siluman besar_ _Sesshomaru_. 

Banyak orang gagal memahaminya—gagal memahami _mereka berdua_. Semua dongeng selalu menuturkan pesan serupa: hubungan antara siluman dan manusia bukanlah jalan pilihan jika kau ingin bahagia. Tapi Rin telah hidup kembali untuk Sesshomaru dua kali dan Sesshomaru telah terjun ke perut neraka untuk Rin dua kali; dan mungkin mereka terikat sesuatu yang lebih kuat daripada petuah-petuah para tetua.

_“Tidakkah kalian tahu? Sejak dulu, Tuan Sesshomaru senantiasa berhati lembut.”_

_“Saat kau ada dalam bahaya, sedang sedih atau berduka, panggillah aku. Tak peduli kapan pun itu, aku akan langsung datang ke sisimu.”_

_“Rin akan terus bersama Tuan Sesshomaru, selamanya. Ke manapun Tuan Sesshomaru pergi, Rin akan ikut.”_

_“Meskipun kita jauh satu sama lain, saat kau memanggil namaku, aku akan segera terbang ke tempatmu. Jika kau tak bisa menyebut namaku, bersiullah. Bersiullah dengan jarimu kalau perlu.”_

Asalkan dua hati saling percaya, tak ada jarak sempurna di antara keduanya.

Sesshomaru pernah menolak konsepsi sentimentil semacam itu. Ia sendiri pernah mengunci hati dari semua ketukan selama ratusan tahun yang dingin, begitu dingin hingga sempat membekukan segala rasa yang dapat diperas dari suatu jiwa. Duka mendalam atas kemusnahan jiwa lain. Ketakutan akan kehilangan dan hasrat membara untuk melindungi. Welas asih, rasa iba, _kasih sayang_ —dan harapan murni, seperti titik embun di pagi hari, saat menyadari bahwa rasa sayang itu dapat dibalas oleh orang lain dengan sama hebatnya sampai jantung mereka seakan melebur satu.

Kasih sayang Rin—tulus cuma-cuma yang begitu vulgar dalam keterbukaannya—adalah eksistensi tak diundang yang menemukan kembali kunci hatinya. Tanpa disadari perasaan Sesshomaru padanya menguncup lembut, kaya dalam keheningan. Namun anak manusia itu masih begitu muda, rasa sayangnya pada Sesshomaru belum lagi jelas wujud dan arahnya. Maka Sesshomaru memutuskan, sebagai tanda bukti rasa sayang, ia bisa mempersembahkan waktunya yang panjang hingga anak itu memahami hatinya sendiri. Sebab hati kadang memerlukan waktu sebelum menemukan jati diri. Sebab hati kadang perlu waktu untuk merasa. 

Ia tidak keberatan. Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru.

Untuk Rin, Sesshomaru akan bersabar dalam penantian.

.

.

**_Aku akan menunggu, hingga kau memahami perasaanmu dan kembali ke sisiku._ **

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~setan, susah juga ternyata nulisnya~~. _So? Do you think it worked?_ Sebenernya pengen memasukkan lebih banyak unsur lagi tapi saya bingung membalikkan prosanya, haha. _Oh well_. Saya masih ingin belajar lebih banyak menulis ficto gemino, jadi mohon saran dan masukannya kalau berkenan. Terima kasih <3  
> .  
> .  
> Inuyasha adalah milik Takahashi Rumiko. Tidak ada keuntungan material maupun finansial diambil dari cerita ini.


End file.
